Nicole Potter: The Fragile, but Powerful
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: All throughout their abuse, their neglect made her more powerful, she may be beaten down, shattered, violated, but it does not weaken her. Battles made in the dark, true power disregarded and hidden and talents ignored and mocked. Nicole Potter may be neglected and restrained, but soon she will have freedom and grace. Oneshot, Prequel and sequel coming soon!


On the date of July 31st, 1978, a baby girl named Nicole Aster Potter was born, while two years later, her baby brother Theodore James Potter was born on August 1st, 1980. Nicole was treated well before that accursed Halloween night arrived when Voldemort tried to kill them all.

He brutalized James, leaving him nearly crippled as the man passed out in agony from the short battle, Lily was stunned from behind by Pettigrew who didn't want to lose his friends as Voldemort coldly dismissed him and observed the two children.

Theodore had red hair with his father's hazel eyes while Nicole had inky black hair and dark green eyes.

He dismissed Theodore who was drooling and staring blankly at him. The boy didn't have anything special about him, but when Nicole caught his attention, he saw a lot of power behind her eyes, knew she was the one foretold to defeat him. He raised his wand and shot the killing curse at her but it viciously rebounded by a golden shield, destroying his body and the room entirely.

Nicole fell unconscious with a lightning-shaped scar on her forehead while Theo got 'LV' scratch into his cheek, making him wake up and cry. Albus, Sirius, and Remus rushed onto the scene where the older man made his way upstairs, waking up Lily as he saw the two children. Nicole was asleep while Theodore was wailing, making him smile.

He announced Theodore as the Boy-who-lived and ever since then, Nicole's life was shot to shit. The last time she could remember a pleasant time with her parents was when she was three when they still considered her a family member and treasured her as parents should. After four, they neglected to give her presents as Theodore wanted hers and then after six, she didn't even get a mention on the disgustingly sweet birthday cake that he loved and she hated.

She found solace in books, but Theodore took every opportunity to make her life a living hell, every time she tried to defend herself, he tattled on her and she was punished. It grew to be so much, that she had to hide in closets or on the top of shelves so she could find peace. She made to learn multiple locking spells that would prevent him from scaring or pranking her again.

The third time he pranked her for 'fun' she punched him, she still shivered from the spanking and tongue-lashing she got but that turned him off from pranking her for the rest of that year as she punched him really hard that time.

When she was ten, she was forced to sit with her family, along with Sirius, Remus, and the Weasleys to eat breakfast. As she ignored her brother's and Ronald's disgusting eating habits before her Hogwarts letter arrived and everyone cheered. When James arrogantly proclaimed that his daughter would be a Gryffindor, she winced and excused herself, grabbing the attention of the oldest Weasley children.

They followed after her as she made it to her favorite spot in the Potter library and started to weep. Charlie looked at his brother who nodded at him and he knocked on one of the shelves startling her.

"What do you want? Are you here to mocking me like the rest of your family?" She sniffled

Charlie and Bill took a seat before her and said, "We aren't here to make fun of you."

"We saw you leaving and just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Nicole teared up, but quickly wiped them away, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You could tell us?" Bill said

She sighed, "I don't want to go to Gryffindor. I want to go to Ravenclaw. All the time I hear about how I should be a good big sister and pave the way for Theodore and make things easier for him. I am not a shield! I deserve to make my own way to don't I?"

Charlie patted her on the head, "It's fine if you want to be a raven. It's not like your family will hate you for choosing a different house. Well unless you are a snake."

"Nah, I don't really mind snakes, I already know that they would really hate it if I was a snake."

"Well, you don't worry about a thing then. Just aim for Ravenclaw and you'll be fine. After all, a smart bird is a bit better than a rampaging lion."

She gave a grin which made both of the young men smile and that was how Nicole met her first friends.

After that, it was time for her to go to Diagon Alley for shopping. While her parents and brother soaked up the attention, she made her way into the stores, buying all the materials and supplies that she needed. Meanwhile, the Potters went to get ice cream as they soaked up more attention, but she refused to pay them any attention as she went to the last place she needed.

She entered Ollivanders and bowed towards the older man who smiled and greeted her. He immediately made to search for her wand, but after fifty wands, he finally found the right one, after going into his back storage.

"This is the last wand with one of the few rare monster cores that have been extinct several decades ago."

She nodded as he opened the box and it showed a dark-colored wand, which she grabbed and it released multiple bright sparks that dissolved into fireworks and twirls.

"How lovely. This wand is made out of a Yew and Blackthorn wand with the core being a white river monster spine with king cobra venom."

"Beautiful. I love it!"

"I'm glad you do, but please be careful of an old manipulator."

She smiled and nodded before paying him and left the man to stare after her.

After that, she made her way home just as the Potters made to find her only to see that she got all of her supplies. When they tried to pry, she didn't bother to respond to them and made her way upstairs, leaving them only to shrug and spend time with their...more important son.

[Year 1]

Soon it was time for Hogwarts and she made her way on the platform to get on the train before heading towards the castle finally when her name was called, she made her way to the chair. She ignored people who stretched out their necks to get a good look at her as the hat was placed on her head.

As one minute stretched to two, then to three and four, people started to wonder what was taking so long before the seem opened and Albus looked smugly arrogant as he wondered on what order he should give her first, before the hat's cry shattered his thoughts.

"RAVENCLAW!"

People were shocked as Nicole removed the hat and waved him goodbye as it waved the top its' body at her, hoping he got to speak to her again. When she got settled in, she ignored any and all questions her new housemates asked her, it took thirty minutes before they realized they wouldn't get anything from her, causing her to receive a few hurt/dirty glares.

She, however, smiled at Flitwick's joyous look at having her in his house, while she ignored Albus' livid/disappointed look boring into her skull while the rest of teacher's curious glances and Snape's sneer didn't bother her. When they were all sent to their houses, she immediately made her way to bed after placing multiple locking spells on her trunk to prevent people from prying. And Merlin did they try before they finally gave up. The eldest Potter child knew that tomorrow would be a pain and...it was a pain.

When she went into the dining hall, she started to eat and read as Flitwick handed her the schedule for the year and was happy to be the head of her house. She smiled and bowed her head in slight embarrassment. When the dining hall was filled, James' owl came in and delivered a howler which exploded as his voice rang through the ears of everyone, snarling that she was a disappointment and that his daughter was a nerdy Ravenclaw, but before the letter could speak any further, the voice stopped.

It cut itself off mid-sentence as the howler vanished much to her and everyone else's shock considering that no one. NO ONE ever vanished a howler and Nicole did it without meaning too. That put her on the gossip circle for the next month and a half, but she didn't bother with it, as she made it through the rest of the year peacefully. All of her classes were aced although McGonagall continued to give her a bit of a betrayed look for not being in her house, she, however, refused to acknowledge the look. She refused to go home for Christmas, making her receive another howler, although she couldn't vanish this one as Albus made sure of it before it ripped itself to pieces. Along with the disappointment-filled letters from Lily, James, Molly, Theodore, Sirius, and Remus which she read only once and then burned.

When the year has ended, she let out a sigh of relief but before she could leave with everyone else Albus called her into his office and told her, "All you have to do is support your brother. That's it, Miss Potter."

She didn't even bother responding to him and left for the train. When it finally stopped her family was grim-faced as James grabbed her by her wrist and apparated back home before he pushed her on the couch.

"Do you have anything to say to your brother?"

Theodore gave her a smug look, but she only gave him an empty glare which slowly whittled away his confidence as he took to hide behind Lily who crossed her arms under her breasts.

James snapped, "Well?"

"No."

He slapped her across the face, "Give me your wand. You can have it for school work, but you will not have it back until the next school year."

Nicole refused to release any tears as she gave him something that looked like her wand and made her way past them like a ghost and closed the door behind her. She sighed when she saw her destroyed room and manipulated the room to fix itself through wandless magic as she placed her trunk in front of her bed and was so happy she was smart enough to hide all of her possessions underneath the floorboards and put anti-summoning charms on them. Along with sticking her wand in her trunk when she was on the train, all James had was a stick.

When she left for the next school year when summer was finally over, he realized she never gave him her wand and it was only a stick. When he tried to find her, he realized that she left early making him as red as a lobster.

She knew she would get punished with another howler for that, but she didn't care, it was something that gave her a good mood as several owls came to her and saw she got multiple letters from Charlie and Bill along with several treats from them.

'I wish had brothers like them.'

[Year 2]

The year was quiet and peaceful as she made to be the top of her year again. Although she got the occasional disappointed letter and her only howlers was at the beginning of the year for lying to James about her wand and for rejecting spending Christmas with them again.

When the year ended and her family didn't bother to go to the Platform to meet her as she made her way into the manor before James dragged her into her room and gave her the first beating, which made any slivers of love she still clung to for him die at the end of that beating.

He snarled, "You need to remember, Nicole, that Theo is the important one, I will not allow you to hinder him in any way and if you get in his way, you will not like the consequences, do you understand?"

She gave a croaked, "Yes."

He smiled, "You will stay here until you want to be a perfect light daughter."

She refused to move until he left and locked the door behind him which finally allowed herself to weep until she fell unconscious. She took the chance to cut into her arm, just allowing the blood to flow before she sealed the wound shut.

Nicole clenched her fists and dragged herself to her bed and whispered, "Fuck you, James...you, your bitch of a wife and twat of a son."

The summer was spent alone although Sirius and Remus spent slight moments trying to make her feel bad and understand that she needs to support her brother, but she refused to speak to either of them.

[Year 3 / Theodore's 1st Year]

Finally, it was time for Theodore to enter Hogwarts, people crowded the train to try to get into his circle, which Ron took immense pleasure in crushing their dreams leaving them either in tears or livid.

When he went to find her, he found her reading, "Well, well, Nic, I heard that you have been the top student. I expect you to do both Ron's and my homework."

Ron gleefully shouted, "Yeah, or else we'll make you-"

Nicole silenced him as she marked the page in her book before shoving them out of her compartment and closed the door. They slammed their fists on the door before they spat some curses and left.

She then spent the time reading and eating the snacks Charlie and Bill gave her that made her lips form a much-needed smile.

After the Brat-who-lived got his sorting into Gryffindor, people wondered why he looked pissed at the hat.

Nicole later found out that the hat was close from banning him from Hogwarts as he lacked anything that would make him sortable. He lacked ambition and cunning as Slytherin would have slit his own neck if he was there. Hegla would have puked if he was in her house considering he has greedy and no sense of loyalty only to himself. Ravenclaw would have exploded as his head is as empty as a leaky wooden cup and lastly, he was so cowardly that Gryffindor would have rather jump in a pit of scorpions but he was caring and loved to give chances, so it was the only place for him.

She couldn't help but giggle to herself as Theodore was in a bad mood for the entire month as he tried to find Nicole to take it out on, but she was usually in the sight of Flitwick who didn't let him get away with his antics and considering that they were different houses and year levels they rarely saw each other.

She point-blank refused to do his homework and had Flitwick teach her a slight trick of the hand on her old papers so Theo would get them wrong for stealing answers. It took him six months for him to learn that and she got another howler, but it was worth it.

As if that wasn't enough of a shit storm on his parade, Snape made it clear that while he viciously disliked Nicole, he despised Theodore a lot more and noticed that he hated to be compared to his smarter sister. Despite how much it pained him to compliment a Potter, but it pleasured him, even more, to make Albus' golden boy temper explode.

The rest of the year...was hectic considering that once Theodore got on the Quidditch team, he tried to rub it in her face, but she refused to give him anything, which resulted in the pranks starting once more before he started to be punished for it, or it hit the wrong person.

Because of that, she became isolated, but it didn't bother her, she was alone from the start and people usually talked to her either to get into the Potter's power circle or get something from her.

Then Halloween arrived, but she neglected to join the feast, no matter how many scolding glares she received from Albus and his minions. Apparently, through the grapevine, she heard that Theodore saved a bushy-haired muggleborn who decided to latch on to him. He allowed her in return, to correct his homework along with Ron's.

The eldest Potter could only shake her head that the girl had such little shame that she would sell herself for cheap.

When she was forced to attend the first Quidditch game of the year, she watched Theodore buck on his broom, making her eyes widen. She glanced at everyone who was in the midst of shocked or scared before she towards the teacher and saw Snape performing the counterspell to save the prat before seeing Quirrell whispering the opposite.

She made her way under the bleachers and sent off a loud crack, breaking his concentration.

He managed to win and that was the only thing she would hear for the rest of the year, but in the end, she was forced to step between the two to safe Theodore when the little brat collapsed.

She managed to collect the stone and return it to their rightful owners.

The summer was spent isolated in her room, that wasn't destroyed as she spent her time in her books, ignoring the chat or knocks of Sirius and Remus who tried to get to her understand and come down.

When it was time to get supplies, she tried to go on her own but she was forced along with the family, avoiding the cameras and when they were distracted she made her way into the bookstore. When she felt a heavy stare on her back, a slimy hand landed on her shoulder, "So, little girl do you know who I am?"

Nicole didn't hesitate and punched the person as hard as she could, knocking him unconscious.

She turned around and saw it was Gilderoy Lockhart...

'You have got to be shitting me? This fake ponce?'

She refused to get his books and made to learn defense under the guidance of Flitwick and got a note from him to excuse her from his class, acing the defense test and made to use the free time for new magical ideas and relaxing.

Finally, the summer was over and she immediately went on the train.

[Year 4 / Theodore's 2nd Year]

She made to continue her studies and smiled at finding a friend in Luna but told her to keep their friendship a secret so she wouldn't be treated like she was.

Then Theo was thought of as the heir of Slytherin, he experienced his first bit of suffering although his political power from his status and his powerful parents along with Albus in his corner gave him more leeway, Nicole refused to interfere in his situation as it wasn't any of her business.

When the Basilisk started to attack multiple students, people blamed her for not stopping her supposed upcoming Dark Lord of a brother and Theodore just on principle for being able to speak to snakes.

It was when the massive snake nearly killed Luna and was when she stepped in, first creating a potion that healed her first and foremost, shocking Poppy as she didn't do anything, but Luna knew exactly who saved her and just told her the person who did it was a very bright and pretty person before skipping away.

She told her father who gave Nicole a crushing hug for saving his daughter and told her if she needed anything all she had to was ask, making her nod as she wished she had him as a father.

Then she went after the snake, killing it with its' weak spot after dealing with crushing the soul piece in the diary and the soiled form of her brother and pale form of the bint Weasley.

She sighed as she took them entrance with the pathetic excuse of a Defense teacher and had Fawkes who cooed in sorrow over what she experienced, took them back.

She smirked as she cracked her knuckles and got to work on the massive snake. She made to quite a few goblin friends during the week as Albus was too preoccupied with dealing with the public outcry and soothing his pawn's ego.

Nicole went to literally break the bank as she was now the richest woman, just under the Potter family, she put under a different name connected to her and all the books and materials from Slytherin's chambers.

For the rest of the summer, her family berated her for not standing up for her brother and she was grounded for the entire summer again. But the girl just spent the time carving runes into her skin, it was painful but it sure as hell made her feel better.

[Year 5 / Theodore's 3rd Year]

The entire year could be described in three words: Lupin, Dementors, and Pettigrew.

During the train ride, a dementor attacked the train where Theo was chatting with his lackeys only for Lupin to step in and chase the dementor away. It would only be the first moment where Theo took the opportunity to take credit for it.

Albus informed everyone that Pettigrew, the person who betrayed the Potters escaped from Azkaban and the dementors were there to defend them, although Nicole wanted nothing more than to slam her head on the table.

'I'm surrounded by idiots.'

The rest of the semester was spent avoiding Gryffindors and spending as little time with Lupin as possible, she refused to heed to a neutered wolf who licks the cum off the floor of his master. She trained herself against the dementors with the help of Flitwick.

During a Quidditch game, when Gryffindor won, dementors came due to the intense flood of happiness and people started to scatter to get to safety as all the Quidditch players made to get to safety but Cedric got knocked out of the sky and would have ended up in the hands of the Dementors if it wasn't for Nicole creating her first Patronus.

That patronus was a massive T. Rex which caused several muggleborns and half-bloods who were raised in the muggle world to stop and stare in complete shock. Cedric barely managed to slide down the back of the massive creature only to fall on top of Nicole.

Before he could ask anything, she shushed him and ordered her patronus to push all the dementors back and once it did, the massive being bowed before disappearing just as the rain started to pour.

When they got inside he gave her a crushing hug, making her blush.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad you're okay, but keep it a secret."

He looked a bit confused, but gave a nod and smiled, "Um, can I walk you back?"

"I'm fine to walk back on my own but just make sure to eat chocolate, the dementors cause really nasty nightmares so just be sure to stop by the kitchen."

"Gotcha, I'll see you around."

She nodded and left Cedric to shower as a blush filled her cheeks over her first hug outside of Charlie and Bill's first one when she was young or Luna's.

The next day, the Ravenclaw cup was filled with a 1000 points, although Albus and Snape gave Flitwick a dirty glare as he knew who cast the spell was from his house but refused to say anything about the person who cast it, he did, however, give her a discrete wink.

Cedric found himself interested in her and tried to get closer to her despite people trying to either make her look bad or dissuade his attempts along with even defending her before he was pulled to the side and asked not to do it anymore. It would only get worse but she would allow him to get to know her better.

He gave a sad smile but conceded. Luna wouldn't get the stupid grin off her face for the rest of the month because of that.

Pettigrew was caught at the end of the year and sent back to prison and everyone left for the train as Luna made to read alone in a separate compartment as Cedric sat in her train car and gave her a box of chocolates.

They made to share them as they continued to talk until the end of the train ride which he then pecked her on the forehead and which she returned with a hug. She was too happy to remember that she was constantly watched and a shadow slipped from the window and one of her brother's lackeys made to inform him about what happened.

When she got off the Potters immediately took off towards her and she saw the massive grin on her brother's face.

She growled, 'Dammit...'

She was dragged back to the manor and then immediately slapped by both parents who tore into her.

"So first you refuse to support your brother and now you're a fucking slag?"

Nicole looked at the cold eyes of 'her parents', "It was just a peck on the forehead and a hug."

Lily scoffed, "Just go upstairs. We will deal with you later."

Nicole made her way upstairs and Theo slammed her against the wall, "When will you learn that you are nothing and always will be nothing without me?"

She removed his grip from her and slammed her door shut and locked it as he shrugged and made his way downstairs.

Lily sighed, rubbing her temples, "Why? Why doesn't she understand?"

James pulled her into his arms, "I don't know, but I had it. I'll contact Albus tomorrow to see what he can do."

[Summer before 6th Year / Theodore's 4th Year]

After a week of silence and sub-par meals due to James-fucking-Potter as she sat in the dark in front of her desk and barely twitched when she heard the loud calls of her brother ordering her to open the door. She waited for him to leave which wasn't long before he stomped away to hang out at the Weasleys.

She stepped out of the room to see Albus sitting in the living room with James and Lily and listened to them having enough of her being a disappointment along with how she wouldn't even help her brother.

Albus offered to find her a husband that would keep her in line, Ronald would make a fine husband.

Nicole had enough and made to leave as she raced to get her trunk in order and wrote letters to Flitwick, Luna, Charlie, Bill, and Cedric telling them that she was leaving and she hoped to meet them later, before sending them off during the night. Once it was midnight, she made her escape and made her way to Hogwarts, into Salazar's Chambers, unaware that she was being watched.

She muttered as she pulled out her journal and flipped through the pages to find the potion she created and had triple checked for safety during her third year. She went through the long process of creating the potion as the black mist lurked near, observing her every move.

Three days later she finally completed the potion and set it to the side to cool.

"Soon, I won't look like either of them. I'll be a brand new person," She muttered as she dozed off in her chair to rest for an hour.

The mist slowly crawled forward and slithered into the massive pot, the thick milky white potion turned black from the mist's taint before a man slowly exited the now thin, black mixture and stepped out.

He summoned a mirror and gave a dark grin before he heard a groan and saw her sit up, her eyes blurry from the lack of sleeping and eating.

"Ah...an angel? Did I die?"

He smiled and knelt before her, "Oh no, dear. You are far from dead."

She gave a confused huff before he took her lips, which she melted into before her senses came back and she kicked him away, sending him against the opposite wall of the room.

"You!" She snapped, standing up

He smiled before she lashed out with her wand, launching spell after spell before he managed to pin her against the floor, tossing her wand away.

"Fuck you!" She growled

He gave a cold grin as he whispered near her lips, "Oh, I intend too."

Her eyes widened in her horror as she struggled but it was no use. He continued to fuck her taking all of her firsts to which she fell unconscious. He took her wand and trunk with him as he made his way back to his manor and made to find a secure location to store her for the next several years.

[Theodore's 4th Year]

When the school year started, people found out that she was missing, but other than the select few who got her letters, cheered Good riddance, especially her brat of a brother with his friends and lackeys. James made to disown her as soon as he possibly could with Lily and most of the Light side washing their hands clean of her.

Theodore while basking in the glow of being the only Potter at Hogwarts, before he got called for the tournament, making some people call him an attention seeker as if it wasn't obvious in the first place before they were brutally beaten back by threats and pranks.

He was excused from his classes so that was one good thing that came out of it as he barely survived the first and second task. When the last task arrived, he finally was able to go into the maze after everyone else as he was in behind everyone else from the previous two tasks and stumbled upon the cup just as Cedric was going to touch it before he stunned him in the back.

Theo grinned at his unconscious form, "A pathetic 'Puff who has a crush on that dumb coward has no use being a winner."

He grabbed the cup and made to be portkeyed to the champion area only to fall into a graveyard and came face to face with Voldemort, who soiled himself from fear as the Dark Lord and all the Death Eaters laughed at him.

They made to drain him of his blood and use it for other rituals while Voldemort planned on taking his head as a gift for a certain black-haired beauty chained up his bedroom. But that wasn't meant to be as he managed to escape and tried to warn people only to be cockblocked at every turn until the end of his fifth year when Sirius nearly died from the Ministry's mistake.

After being dragged around by Albus who used the time instead of preparing him use it to show Voldemort's backstory and him and his friends surviving multiple battles, the end result was finally here. The final battle...has arrived.

[Battle of Hogwarts]

The Light side was forced back with Albus and Theodore leading the front with the Order and those in the DA group leading them.

Voldemort stood in all of his horrifying glory in the front of his army with Lucius and Bellatrix beside him, he relished in the fear that several students gave off. Before Albus could speak, he saw Voldemort's appearance shift to when he was at the prime age of twenty-five.

All the Light side was shocked, as Albus barely held back a snort, "An illusion, Tom?"

He chuckled, "Oh Albus. This is no illusion. My body is back to it's prime with all the knowledge that I obtained over the years with all the power."

Albus felt sick as he knew deep down by the smugness of his statement he wasn't lying, "How?!"

He grinned, "You can thank Nicole for that."

James couldn't help himself but spit, "My weakling of a daughter who fled the country?"

Voldemort gave a vicious howl of laughter, unnerving everyone, "Weakling? Is that what you think? The only weakling here besides your...friends is that pathetic younger brat of yours. After all, he's nothing but a fraud."

"What?" McGonagall whispered

"You're lying, Theo, is the one who defeated you that night!" Sirius exclaimed

Voldemort twirled his wand in his hand before he pointed it at the sky, showing exactly what happened that night.

The entire Light side was shocked as they either stared at Albus, the Potters, or Voldemort.

Lily's skin turned to the color of soured milk and stuttered, "N-No. This means-"

"You chose the wrong one!" He cooed

"But-"

"How, Albus? He has to be lying, right?" Remus said, desperately looking towards Albus for confirmation.

Albus couldn't speak as his mind began to swirl with doubts.

"Even now you are still trying to rationalize that you are right, Albus? You thought that having more magic in the core meant more strength, but you didn't think that raising a protective shield like that would cause a significant amount of magical drain that would cause near squib-levels of magic in a toddler. Oh, the poor, poor thing."

Sirius snarled, "So what. Even if she did side with you-"

Voldemort sent a blasting hex towards Sirius who barely avoided the spell, "Tell me, pathetic mongrel, do you think she wanted to be with me?"

They looked at him and he continued, "Oh no, she was a brilliant, beautiful girl but viciously depressed due to your students and the abuse you ordered the Potters to heap on her. Even though she saved your golden boy again and again. When the brat nearly fell off his broom, when he almost died in the forest, when I nearly got the stone, against the Ballisk and against the dementors, all of your supposed battles at Hogwarts against me was actually her protecting you even though anyone else would have left you to die. You miserable weakling."

Theo collapsed to the ground in shock as he couldn't believe his entire life was a damn lie.

Lily put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him as she clutched her wand, "It doesn't matter. After you're dead we will find and make it up with her."

"Yes! Of course, we will!" James snapped, preparing himself along with Remus and Sirius reading themselves.

"Oh, Potter, you should know that the girl loathed you with an intensity that Severus couldn't match."

James clenched his fist as Voldemort continued, "She loathed you for all your abuse, all the hatred you, your brat and mudblood heaped on her in her youth. She created something that would make potion masters and alchemists adore and revere her for all time. It was something to completely disown herself from your line and your mudblood so she could never see any of you again. That potion she created could be used to make the perfect body and it was used to make what you see now."

Everyone gasped as Albus snarled, "No! That can't be possible! She couldn't have possibly made such a thing without any of us noticing!"

"Really? How about in the Chamber where even you can't enter? And you haven't even looked for her other to scorn or spit at her for not 'supporting' or being the stepping stool for your dunce-who-lied. Regardless, when she made the potion I took it upon myself to try it and it was glorious getting my body back. She woke up soon after even though she thought that I was an angel and she was dead as she still delirious from lack of sleep, well that was before she got her mind in order. Mad-Eye would have given his balls to train her if he saw that fight, she would have crippled me if it wasn't for the 3 days of pure potions work and neglecting her health to create it. But, I made sure to reward her when I decided to test out my new body."

Lily and all the women on the Light side paled as all the other guys turned green as James was twitching with fury.

Remus stuttered out, "You didn't."

"Oh, but I did. You have to know Potter that she was a fighter, struggling with me as I took her repeatedly, but you shouldn't worry though, I made sure she felt pleasure through the entire experience."

James screamed and lashed out with the Order following his charge as Lily pulled Theo back and had to snap him out of his shock and tried to get him to fight. They would pull their lives together when Voldemort was dead.

Voldemort cackled as he let his forces do the work, shooting nothing but lethal spells at the opposing side as fallen bodies appeared left and right. Hermione and Ron were trying to survive as they still couldn't believe that their meal ticket was gone now that Theo was outsted. James was trying to maim as many people as he could to get to Voldemort. Lily made to fight as Theo sat down slouched like a doll without strings. The Order was trying their best along with the teachers and students who tried to fight, but they were being crushed.

Before Albus could confront Voldemort, a silver spear stabbed into the ground with a thundering crash, stopping the battle.

As people looked at the spear, Voldemort growled before a woman outfitted with a white battle dress floated down and plucked the spear from the ground as everyone got a good look at her.

Nicole Aster Potter, age 20, stood before everyone, her dark hair has grown out to her lower back, her pale skin was littered with scars, her face was framed like Lily's with dark green eyes.

Albus and Voldemort whispered, "Nicole."

She huffed and twirled the spear in her hand as she stared at him, "Voldemort."

"You shouldn't be here. You should have been restrained in our bedroom in the tower."

"The tower is destroyed, along with your Death Eaters stationed there. All of them, along with your hideouts in France, Germany, and the rest of Britain."

Voldemort twitched as he hissed, "You..."

She shook her head, "Tell me. I've been fighting with you for years since that damned day. No shithead, light or dark is going to make me live my life the way I don't want too."

Nicole then rushed towards him and punched him as hard as she could, sending him sprawling back and he immediately snapped, "Attack her! Make sure not to kill her!"

Bellatrix and the rest of his Death Eaters lashed out with their spells and Albus made to place a shield so he could get a life debt, before Nicole forced him back, crashing him into Sirius and Remus. Lily tried to step in along with several others before Bill put up a barrier.

Albus snapped at him, "Take the barrier down!"

"No. Now shut up and watch," He snapped back as he looked back to see Nicole smiling at him as she mouthed, 'Thank you.'

As the spells made to connect, they swirved around her, the Death Eaters continued to fire rapidly before Voldemort called them off and saw what she was doing.

"A modification of the bubblehead charm, huh?" He whispered as his words echoed across the battleground.

She smiled as all the Death Eaters looked up at all the spells, swirling around in their bubbles. She stretched out her hands and said, "Try to die quickly, Tom."

Then she summoned the spells down and they violently exploded, most of the Death Eaters were caught off guard and crippled, leaving only a few left on their knees and Voldemort laying still on the ground from intense organ damage.

As Nicole walked towards him she transfigured an axe from the broken material on the ground and stood above him, "Your Horcruxes are all gone and you're human again."

She then brought her axe up before bringing it down on his arm, severing it causing him to scream.

"Well, mostly human."

He tried to defend himself, but she snapped his wand under her foot and crushing his fingers before severing his remaining arm. Everyone couldn't do anything but watch as she let out a scream and made to chop him up into little pieces.

As their screams mixed, his mind flashed back to a dream he had after he watched her cry herself to sleep after another of their...sessions. It was him and her with two faceless children, laughing and enjoying themselves.

The pain took him out of his fantasy and back into reality as the woman had just finished chopping off his legs and was now mutilating the rest of his body as blood started to fill his lungs and darkness started to settle in.

'Huh...So that's what I wanted...all along. A family...'

He coughed as he whispered, "You're so...beautiful..."

She then decapitated him, silencing him forever.

Bellatrix screamed in anguish and rushed to kill her, but Nicole spun out with a kick catching her in the face and made to crushed her head under her foot, silencing the crazed witch forever.

She then snapped her fingers and set both the bodies on her fire, watching them burn to ash. Then after dropping her bloodied axe, she sat down on the battlefield, pressing her hands together in a praying motion as she started to chant too low for anyone to make out as a black glow started to surround her.

 _This is a curse...bestowed on all those who are marked._

 _Those of you who used your bodies as weapons will never have the comfort in your own skin, everything from your actions to your appearance will sicken and terrify you to the point of madness._

 _Those of you who used your money as your defenses will now be used as your chains, turning you into nothing but a mockery and a sham that will follow you for the rest of your life._

 _Those of you who feast on the innocence of others will never find any peace, your minds will be ravaged by your victims until death._

 _Those of you who use your strength to beat down on others, your body will never hold that strength again, you will become withered and gnarled until death comes for you._

 _All of you who are marked will never forget your sins and you will pay for them. Your crimes will never be forgotten and whether your lines continue, this curse and the list of your crimes will be told and will be passed down to through your loins and will ravage your kin for generations until either they repent for the millions of tears and blood you have shed or your entire line dies out._

 _So mote it be._

She slammed her palms on the ground, activating her curse all the remaining Death Eaters. People could only watch in horror as the Death Eaters twisted in agony as if they were under the torture curse. Their bodies started to rot and twist as they stretched out their managled limbs as they cried out begging for help or death.

Bill released the barrier as Nicole made her way towards the group, the wheezed whimpering in the air made several of them wince before Lily took a step forward and said, "Nicole...Nicole, please wait."

Nicole stopped and snarled, "Don't you fucking dare play the mother card, you miserable bitch!"

Lily stumbled back under the force of Nicole's glare, "You have no right to address me after everything you have done." She turned towards them and continued, "I want nothing to do with you. Any of you. The few here that I actually care about I will discuss with you later. The rest of you, clean up your own damn mess and if you try to contact me, I will kill you where you stand."

She then disappeared in a bolt of lightning, leaving the light side to clean up.

Cedric, the eldest Weasleys, and Luna all glared at Albus and the Potters before leaving the rest of them to clean up.

Lily sobbed as she fell to her knees as James and Sirius held her while Remus comforted Theo who looked comatose.

* * *

[With Nicole]

She arrived at a seaside cabin with multiple white roses stretched out as far as the eye could see. Then the door slammed open and out came two blurs that tackled her into the roses, "Mummy! Mummy!"

Nicole gave a big smile, tightly hugging them as she nuzzled against them for a moment before she pulled back to take a good look at them. The oldest was a girl with her black hair and red-hazel eyes, but she didn't mind her child's eyes in the slightest. The youngest was a boy that looked like a mixture of herself and Tom with silver-white hair from the potion.

He asked, "I-Is it over?"

She grinned, "Yes, kids, it's over. I love you both so much."

They rested on her lap, "We love you too."

She patted them on the head and grinned for the first time since she experienced their births when he was away from a long trip and recorded their first moments, hidden from the bastard.

Nicole sighed as she carried her three-year-old children back inside as she made to make lunch for them.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I hope all of you like it, but I really got inspired to make this story, I will probably make a prequel going into the beginning of Nicole's life, her situation at Hogwarts and at home in more vivid detail before her assault with her kidnapping, her captivity during those five years as she was kidnapped at fifteen before her sixteenth birthday! And then how she destroyed Voldemort and his lackeys. The sequel will feature the end results of the war, the backlash on Albus, the Potters, along with everyone else who had a hand in making her miserable along with the now suffering Death Eaters. So~, yeah, be on the lookout for those, please.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes any of you see, my damn spell checker is on the fritz keeps going on and off, so it makes writing a literal bitch to do.**

 **Happy New Years to everyone and I wish all of you the best of luck in your endeavors!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
